


Montagne Dorate

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Cassandra and Duke are the stars in this fanfiction so deal with it, Found Family, Gen, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, missing moment, siblings being siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: C’è un detto, non ricorda dove lo ha sentito, non ricorda chi glielo abbia detto, in realtà, che recita qualcosa come: se dei fratelli decidono di lavorare insieme, possono anche spostare montagne d’oro. Forse lo ha detto Barbara. Davvero. Non ricorda.Cassandra però ci crede. Che con un po’ di impegno, insieme, lei e i suoi fratelli, potrebbero fare tutto quello che vogliono. Se solo…
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Montagne Dorate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/gifts).



> Sono davvero molto contenta di aver toccato di nuovo la batfam (anche se non sono molto contenta del risultato)(vabbè capita dai). Mi mancava davvero tanto la mia Cass, quindi sono felice così. 
> 
> Il prompt che mi ha dato Giulia (che, a proposito, spero piaccia questa storiella) è: dopo una missione, o i ragazzi che si prendono cura di Bruce. Ho scelto di usare dopo una missione e i ragazzi che si prendono cura gli uni degli altri. 
> 
> Il prompt di Kaos Borealis è la citazione di Houdini riportato all’inizio della storia.

_Se c’è un modo per tornare indietro, io lo troverò_ ( **H. Houdini** )

  
  
  


Duke è stanco, Cassandra può dirlo dal modo in cui si siede in salotto. Non prova a sgridarla perché sta bevendo il latte direttamente dal cartone e non le dice niente quando lascia lo sportello del frigorifero aperto. Non dice niente quando Cassandra gli ruba il turno per andare a farsi la doccia. Non si lamenta nemmeno del sangue sul pavimento. Ha solo gli occhi a mezz’asta, la testa che cade piano piano in avanti. Sta solo lì, seduto. Senza dire nulla. Guarda un punto fisso. Ogni tanto sbadiglia. 

Non è stata una pattuglia semplice. Con la maggior parte della famiglia fuori Gotham, Duke è dovuto passare al turno di notte ed è passato un po’ da quando suo fratello ha visto quello che questa città offre dopo il tramonto. Si è guardato intorno più volte, abbracciato forte i bambini, cercato di tranquillizzare le persone e Duke ci tiene. Cassandra lo vede, lo riesce a capire. E sa che è una cosa difficile e che Duke dovrebbe essere portato di nuovo al turno di notte con calma e qualcuno che lo segua. 

Inutile dire che, di questa cosa, nessuno dei suoi fratelli sembra essere cosciente. Ma okay. È abituata a questo loro deficit emotivo. Il nocciolo del problema sta nel fatto che nemmeno lei sa come prendersi cura dei fratellini. In quattro ce l’avrebbero potuta fare. Ma di quattro fratelli maggiori, se ne sono presentati solo due. E nemmeno i più grandi. E quindi che cosa dovrebbe fare?

Cassandra deve sopprimere un stanco e triste sospiro.

“Perché c’è una ragazza nuda nella tua cucina?” chiede il signore che stava dormendo sul divano pochi minuti prima. Sembra sveglio adesso. Guarda Duke con le sopracciglia alzate, fa attenzione di non girarsi a vedere Cassandra. 

Lei aggrotta un po’ le sue di sopracciglia. Apre di nuovo il frigorifero. Torna a bere il latte dal cartone. “Chi è…” inizia a chiedere. Vede Duke passarsi una mano sul viso, in attesa di una sentenza di morte. Che stupidaggine. Cassandra non uccide. “… quest’uomo… vestito… nel tuo salotto?”

Duke scoppia a ridere. L’uomo invece sembra solo più confuso. A Cassandra importa pochissimo la reazione di entrambi. Non ha portato i vestiti nell’appartamento di Duke e certo non può rimettersi il costume di Black Bat. Costume sporco di sangue e sudore e puzzolente. E poi, non potrebbe nemmeno proteggere la sua vera identità, col costume addosso. 

Cassandra tira indietro la testa e riprende a bere il latte. È a casa di Duke. Ora non può neanche girare per i corridoi nuda? Da quando? 

“È Cassandra” risponde Duke, stropicciandosi un occhio. “Cassandra Wayne, mia…” Si ferma. 

Cassandra aggrotta le sopracciglia. Gira la testa verso di lui. Che aspetta a finire la frase? Non sa come usare la parola? Imbarazzante. 

Duke è un poeta. Le cose che Cassandra non sa dire ad alta voce, perché non trova le parole, perché non sa come usare certi modi di dire, Duke li conosce come se fossero parte del suo modo di respirare. Ed eppure, non sa trovare questa semplice parola per descriverla. 

Si passa il dorso della mano sulle labbra e rutta, prima di sbattere il cartone del latte, vuoto sul tavolo. “Sorella” dice a voce forse troppo alta. 

Duke fa una smorfia. Assottiglia un po’ lo sguardo, poi torna a guardare quell’uomo nel salotto (che fa di tutto per non guardare verso Cassandra). “È mia sorella” riprende con un sospiro Duke, posando la testa sulla mano. La tiene un po’ inclinata, la testa. È stanco. È impaurito. È troppo indeciso. Sta muovendo il piede. Batte il tallone sul pavimento, nonostante il suo sguardo sia di una falsa sicurezza disarmante. “Ogni tanto viene a trovarmi.”

“Perché è nuda?” chiede l’uomo. 

Si siede accanto a Duke. Dà le spalle a Cassandra. Quell’uomo tiene a Duke. A Cassandra non piace. Però lui tiene a Duke. Lo vede. Da come è preoccupato. Da come gli carezza la testa. Ma, a Cassandra, lui non piace. 

Duke si gira verso l’uomo e fa una smorfia. Per Duke questa è una cosa ovvia, come lo è per Cassandra. Di solito, quando qualcuno arriva nell’appartamento che gli ha regalato Bruce, Duke la copre con un accappatoio e fa un gesto vago con la mano. Pensa che siano gli altri a essere strani. Non pensa che lo sia Cassandra. Lei lo sa. Lo riesce a vedere. 

“Cassandra è una nudista, zio” gli risponde, con il naso arricciato. Poi ruota gli occhi e getta la testa sul bracciolo del divano. “Che succede?” gli chiede. Chiude gli occhi. È stanco. Dovrebbe andare a dormire, non stare qui a sentire questo uomo che… ugh. 

“Perché hai un appartamento?” chiede a sua volta quell’uomo. 

Cassandra tira un po’ su il labbro, disgustata. No. Questo tipo non lo sopporta. O forse deve trovare qualcos’altro da mangiare? Lancia un’occhiata alla credenza. Avranno messo, da qualche parte, delle patatine, alcuni popcorn. 

“Bruce me l’ha comprata come regalo di diploma.”

“Tu ancora non ti sei diplomato.”

“È un regalo per farmi capire che si aspetta che io mi diplomi.”

L’uomo riduce le labbra in una linea. Invidia, indovina subito Cassandra. Oppure gelosia. Non lo sopporta questo tipo. “Devi dormire” annuncia ad alta voce. “Via le… visite.”

Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cosa?” le chiede, girandosi verso di lei.

Cassandra fa un gesto con la mano, per fargli capire che il tizio dovrebbe davvero andare via. L’uomo continua a guardare dritto davanti a sé, attento a non girarsi, nemmeno per sbaglio verso di lei. Questa doveva essere una casa sicura. Duke non sembra avere il concetto di _casa sicura_ , se ha dato la localizzazione a un… a Cassandra non importa se quell’uomo è davvero suo zio. 

Apre lo sportello della credenza, per afferrare le patatine. “Lui” mormora, indicando l’uomo. Abbraccia le patatine. Potrebbe andare a mangiarle nella camera vuota. “Via.”

Duke sbuffa. Cassandra non sa che espressione sta indossando, non gli interessa moltissimo, ma sente come suo fratello dice, a un completo sconosciuto: “È molto protettiva. Non prenderla sul personale.”

 _Molto protettiva_ questo gran cazzo.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Tim mangia il suo burrito con gli occhi chiusi. Al college non dorme molto bene, dice, per questo deve sempre tornare a casa. Al colege sanno dove trovarlo, come trovarlo, gli dicono sempre che cosa deve fare, e anche quello che deve pensare. I dormitori sono troppo trafficati, dice. Troppe persone che gridano fuori dalla porta. Troppo alcol. Troppo sesso. Troppe droghe. A lui piace la sua vecchia Gotham, con le droghe al punto giusto, l’alcol servito ai minorenni con davanti un adulto irresponsabile. 

Oh Gotham. Finisce sempre così i suoi discorsi. Un sospiro sollevato e poi un nostalgico _oh Gotham_...

La verità è un’altra. Di sicuro è un’altra. Non solo Gotham è l’Inferno in terra. Ci sono sempre persone che ti vogliono uccidere, persone che ti cercano o gridano a tutte le ore del giorno. Se c’è un posto in cui non si può trovare pace, o riposo, quello è Gotham. 

Ci deve essere un altro motivo. Cassandra non sa quale sia, però. 

Conosce il linguaggio del corpo, certo non è una sensitiva. Non può indovinare cosa passa per la testa di Tim. E, comunque, con Bruce in missione con la Justice League, più persone stanno qui a Gotham, meglio è. Non si lamenta. Gli piace Tim. Tim è bravo.

“Dick dice che ha un’emergenza” mormora Tim, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca piena.

Stanno seduti sul cornicione di un vecchio palazzo della Gotham Vecchia. Controllano il cielo. Controllano le strade. O almeno. Cassandra è questo quello che sta facendo. 

Sono le due del mattino, Duke e Damian sono alla mansione insieme ad Alfred. È difficile convincere Duke a tornare a casa. Non sa perché. Quel ragazzo è testardo. Come tutti gli Wayne. Dopo le missioni corre verso l’appartamento che gli ha regalato Bruce. Scappa come un criminale. Lo devono sempre acchiuaopare dal colletto e portarlo a casa. 

Damian si è addormentato dopo una giornata un po’ troppo faticosa con il figlio di Superman (sembra che anche quel ragazzino abbia bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia costantemente dietro) e Alfred ha promesso di aspettarli alzato, perché è questo quello che fa Alfred. Li aspetta alzato, con una tazza di tè e dei biscotti fatti in casa. Di solito dice: bentornati. E ha un sorriso sincero. È davvero contento di vederli tornare a casa.

“Quale emergenza?”

Tim dà un morso al burrito. Non risponde subito. Mastica in silenzio e, per qualche secondo, non c’è altro se non il rumore della città. 

Gotham Vecchia è diversa dalla periferia di Gotham, ma non per questo è meno violenta. Anzi. La maggior parte del crimine organizzato si trova qui. Bruce dice sempre che, purtroppo, loro della famiglia devono accettare, per adesso, che se distruggessero le famiglie mafiose, o i loro capi, ci sarebbe una guerra sanguinaria tra mafie che porterebbe più distruzione che bene e poi tornerebbero allo stato dal quale avevano iniziato.

Cassandra vede il dolore dell’impotenza. Le persone soffrono e noi non possiamo salvarle tutte. Dobbiamo salvarle tutte, ma non possiamo. Bruce si porta sempre allo sfinimento per la posizione dei verbi potere e dovere. 

Cassandra alza un ginocchio e ci posa sopra la guancia. Gotham Vecchia nasconde ratti e criminali. Potrebbero dar loro una lezione, ma non saprebbe davvero come. Devono salvare tutti. Non possono salvare tutti. Un bell’enigma questo. Una bella colpa da portare sul petto. 

“Non lo so” risponde a mezza voce Tim, ingoiando. “Non me lo ha voluto dire.”

Cassandra sospira. Tutti i suoi fratelli sono testardi. Testardi… come muli. “Starà a… scopare.”

Tim sbuffa una risata e sputa un pezzo di burrito. “Quanto sei volgare” la rimprovera con un tono per niente serio. Le dà un pugnetto sulla spalla, a cui lei risponde con un pizzico alla coscia. Forse crede anche Tim che Dick alla fine stia solo scopando per Blüdhaven e che non abbia intenzione di tornare a Gotham perché (detesta l’idea di dover tornare a casa) _si fida di loro_. Forse ha una sua teoria, invece. Qualcosa che non vuole dirle. “Jason?”

Cassandra si gratta la testa, con una smorfia. “Non…” Non -cosa dovrebbe rispondere? Che non lo ha trovato? In realtà sa dove si trova Jason. Se avesse voluto, sarebbe andato a prenderlo nello stesso modo in cui ha preso Duke, tirandolo dall’orecchio perché tornasse a casa nel momento del bisogno. Ma non ci ha nemmeno provato. Questa è la verità. “Non sarebbe venuto… credo.”

Tim inclina un po’ la testa e poi torna al suo burrito. Lo morde. Tiene gli occhi chiusi. Ha delle enormi occhiaie sotto gli occhi. E sembra più pallido delle ultime volte in cui è stato qui. Forse dovrebbe stare un po’ di più sotto il sole. Uhm. Almeno mangia. Non cose salutari, va bene, ma mangia qualcosa (che è più di quanto Cassandra possa dire di Damian)(ma di questo si sta preoccupando Alfred)(Alfred si preoccupa sempre di queste cose).

“Quindi siamo noi contro i criminali di Gotham, uh?”

Ci sono altre persone che proteggono Gotham, in realtà. Batwoman, ad esempio. The Question. A volte c’è anche Black Canary. Spoiler. Batwing. Oracle. Barbara c’è sempre quando ne hanno bisogno. Non sono proprio solo loro contro i criminali di Gotham. Ma sono solo loro della famiglia. Degli Wayne. 

“Fino a che non... torna Bruce” mette in chiaro lei. 

Tim assottiglia lo sguardo. “Tra qualche giorno, eh.”

Cassandra non risponde a questo. Tim sembra sicuro di quello che sta dicendo. Chissà da dove viene tutta questa sicurezza. Non che abbiano tempo per iniziare a pensare o chiedersi o dubitare. Se c’è un lavoro che deve essere fatto, allora questo lavoro sarà fatto. E Cassandra non penserà ad altro per qualche giorno ancora. “Finisci.”

“Non mi dare ordini.”

“Finisci” ripete lei, indicando il burrito, con un sopracciglio alzato e una smorfia sulle labbra. “Pausa finita.”

Tim sospira, tirando indietro la testa. Il burrito sta ancora a metà. Tim non ha più fame. Glielo legge in faccia. Ma lo vede infilarselo tutto in bocca, solo per darle fastidio. E si sta per strozzare e morire lì seduta stante, ma Cassandra si limita a ruotare gli occhi e alzarsi in piedi. “Modi stupidi per… morire” gli commenta. 

“Buonissimo questo burrito” le grida dietro lui. “Non avrei potuto volere di meglio!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Signorino Damian!” grida qualcuno da fuori la finestra. 

Alfred. Cassandra prende un respiro profondo, sdraiata sul letto. Deve essere Alfred. Infatti. Chi altro? È ancora stordita dal sonno. I suoi sensi devono ancora svegliarsi ed è tutto molto confuso. Ma non può non riconoscere Alfred.

Cassandra apre gli occhi e deve prendere un respiro profondo. Più che starsi risvegliando da un sonno profondo, sente come se si stesse risvegliando da un coma. Le batte forte il cuore. Vede tutto sfocato. I suoni arrivano alle sue orecchie, ma non hanno nessun significato logico. 

Si passa una mano sul viso. Si stropiccia un occhio. Che cos'è che ha sognato? Era tutto molto strano, molto confuso, molto lontano. Bruce era andato via. Era -non era tornato. Qualcosa del genere, sì, ecco. Bruce era andato via e non era tornato. E c’era Dick, in piedi sulla lapide, uno smoking, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Questo era il sogno. Dick che piangeva su una tomba vuota. Damian che impugnava una spada. E il grido lontano di qualcuno che chiedeva vendetta. Non aveva sogni del genere da molto tempo. Tornare alle vecchie abitudini non è un bene.

Cassandra non deve aver dormito così bene. Le fa male la testa. Gli occhi le si chiudono. Non sa nemmeno che ore siano. (Bruce doveva tornare settimane fa.) Pensa a problemi che non può risolvere. Non va davvero bene così.

“Signorino Damian, per favore.”

La voce di Alfred è abbastanza forte da svegliare e arrivare a chiunque si trovi nella mansione. Non è possibile che Damian non lo abbia sentito. Lo sta ignorando di proposito. Forse pensa di sta giocando a nascondino. Forse, invece, vuole soltanto rimanere da solo. Senza nessuno che gridi il suo nome.

Cassandra tira indietro la testa, stira la schiena, guarda verso le tende che coprono un sole anche troppo splendente. 

Il posto in cui è stata costruita la Mansione Wayne è diversa da Gotham, dalla Gotham Vecchia e anche dai posti da cui viene Cassandra. 

C’è come un patto. 

Non sa come altro spiegarlo.

A Gotham, il sole non sembra splendere mai. C'è sempre questo velo nero o grigio che sia, che rende tutto più cupo. Sembra un po’ come uno di quei filtri noir sulle app di fotografia. I colori sono cupi o sporchi. I riflessi sono tenui. Le ombre sono molto scure. Nessuno può davvero brillare, neanche chi, al di fuori di questa città, sembra il sole intorno a cui ruotano le persone per avere un po’ di calore. Oh, Gotham, ripete sempre Tim. Gotham è un incubo, per chi non sa vivere nell’oscurità. Ma in questa mansione… 

“Non si vuole prendere cura dei suoi animali?” grida ancora Alfred.

Cassandra si lascia cadere di nuovo sul letto. Guarda la finestra a testa in giù. Le tende pesanti e chiuse. Un raggio di sole che divide la stanza a metà. In questa mansione è diverso. È ironico, triste, una battuta fuori luogo, a dirla tutta, che in questa mansione in mezzo al nulla, in cui è cresciuto un bambino solo, in cui stanno crescendo dei bambini spezzati, il sole arrivi così forte, i colori così vivi e l’aria così fresca. 

Al di fuori della mansione, c’è un campo di grano. Una distesa gialla che si muove col vento. Conner dice che, intorno alla sua fattoria (quella dei Kent), più o meno, il grano cresce nello stesso modo. Quando Damian entra nel campo di grano, è impossibile riuscire a trovarlo. Si deve star nascondendo lì.

(Bruce riesce sempre a trovarlo, però.)(Non importa dove si nasconda.)(Sa sempre dove andarlo a pescare.)(Nessuno sa come fa.)

Bruce doveva tornare settimane fa. 

Cassandra sposta la testa di lato e sospira. Il mondo continua a girare anche se non c’è nessun Bruce Wayne. A nessuno importa niente. Gli unici che lo stanno aspettando si trovano in questa mansione. Ognuno sta reagendo a modo suo, ingannano l’attesa con quello che hanno. Missioni, compiti, burrito. Scopando in giro. Nessuno di loro ha ragione e nessuno di loro ha torto. Potrebbero rimanere alla mansione, a mangiare i biscotti alla cannella che prepara Alfred. Potrebbero farsi forza a vicenda. Ricordare loro che non sono soli, come quando Bruce li ha trovati. 

“Damian!” grida Alfred, infastidito.

Cassandra sbadiglia, si passa entrambe le mani sul viso e sospira. Non sa che ore siano. Sente di doversi alzare dal letto. Aspettare da sveglia. Stare coi suoi fratelli. Aspettare con loro, se solo quegli idioti smettessero, per cinque secondi, di essere testardi come dei muli.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Duke e Damian stanno facendo pranzo, Cassandra fa colazione. Tira su col naso, dà un calcio al ginocchio di Damian, per attirare la sua attenzione, poi apre la bocca per mostrargli i biscotti pieni di bava che ha in bocca e Damian, come il ragazzino che è, fa una smorfia, si gira verso Duke e mormora: “Ew.”

Duke non è così ingenuo da girarsi verso Cassandra, perché, ugh, hanno passato abbastanza tempo insieme da sapere, purtroppo, quando sua sorella vuole dare loro fastidio e quando no. Duke è troppo sveglio per trovarsi nella mansione. Sono stati fortunati. Qualcuno di loro sa ragionare, quindi. 

Damian ha ancora un po’ di grano sulla maglietta e trai capelli. Assottiglia lo sguardo, arriccia il naso contro Cassandra e poi torna a mangiare.

Nessuno dei tre sta parlando. A Cassandra non piace parlare, questo è il motivo principale del suo costante silenzio. Non le piace la voce che esce dalle sue labbra, perché non ha parlato per i primi diciassette anni della sua vita e la sua gola non riesce ad abituarsi e la sua lingua non scandisce bene i suoni ed è imbarazzante parlare in quel modo. Sentire l’armonia nelle voci altrui e la disarmonia in lei. È triste. Non le piace parlare anche perché non sa per quale ragione dimentica alcune parole, a volte. E si sente stupida a non ricordare il nome di un lampadario, o della televisione. Sente quel divario tra lei e chiunque altro. Sente di essere lontana. Sente di non riuscire a raggiungere i suoi fratelli, o i suoi amici.

Il linguaggio verbale è una novità per lei. Non è così brava a usarlo.

Duke di solito parla tanto. Se ci fosse una persona nella famiglia che è diametralmente opposta a Cassandra, allora quella dovrebbe essere Duke. Duke che nelle parole ci affoga e le usa e le scrive e le ama. E che adesso non fa altro che rimanere in silenzio, a guardare il suo piatto di riso, con le labbra piegate verso il basso.

Damian alza le mani, per mostrare a Cassandra che avrebbe iniziato a parlare usando il linguaggio dei segni. “Potremmo saltare un turno di pattuglia” suggerisce. Poi indica con lo sguardo Duke, che comunque lo sta già guardando. Ogni premura presa da Damian è inutile, se parla della persona che vuole aiutare, quando la detta persona sta a due passi da lui.

Cassandra inclina un po’ la testa. “Non si salta il turno di pattuglia.”

“Infatti” commenta Duke, tagliando la carne sul suo piatto. Non usa il linguaggio dei segni. Non perché non abbia iniziato a impararlo. Riesce a capire quello che Damian e Cassandra si dicono, quando parlano. Entra nelle conversazioni, le segue senza sforzo. Duke sta seguendo delle video-lezioni online per imparare il linguaggio dei segni. Non lo ha mai usato davanti a Cassandra. _Codardo_. “Sappiamo che cosa potrebbe succedere. Una notte può fare la differenza.”

Damian aggrotta le sopracciglia. Alza di nuovo le mani. “Alfred dice che una notte fa la differenza. Ma dice anche che ci sono altre persone che proteggono Gotham.”

“Se loro non fossero abbastanza?” chiede Cassandra. Alza le sopracciglia, per far capire di star facendo una domanda.

Damian sbuffa. Alza lo sguardo, per cercare qualcosa o qualcuno per la cucina, prima di sospirare. “Lo chiedo io, allora” continua. Sospira. I segni che fa con le mani sono nervosi, veloci, le dita gli tremano un po’. “Voglio passare una serata a guardare Jurassic Park, come una persona normale.”

“Jurassic Park il primo?” chiede Duke. Guarda il suo piatto. Guarda loro fratello più piccolo.

“Perché?” chiede Cassandra. 

E Damian alza le spalle, scuote la testa. Non mente. Non sa il perché della sua richiesta, ma ha trai capelli del grano e sul maglione dell’erba che gli si è attaccata e che nessuno gli ha ancora tolto di dosso. Damian, non importa quanto sia scontroso o stupido nell’usare le parole (come Cassandra), o impulsivo o forte nel combattimento. Non importa nemmeno che sia parte delle famiglia al Ghul, che sia stato allenato per farlo diventare un assassino. Non importa che nelle ultime settimane ha smesso di farfugliare in giro per casa, come aveva iniziato a fare. Non importa che finga di essere quel tipo di persona che sta meglio quando sta da sola.

Le uniche persone che stanno aspettando che Bruce torni sono in questa mansione.

Una notte può davvero fare la differenza.

“Guardo solo il primo film” segna lei, poi alza l’indice, perché la frase rimanga ben impressa nella testa di Damian. “Poi pattuglio.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


L’idea che ha avuto Damian, forse, non è così cattiva.

Damian si è strozzato ogni dieci minuti, per il suo modo di mangiare popcorn, Duke, ogni volta che il film provava anche soltanto a fingere di avere qualcosa di scientifico in sé, iniziava un suo monologo sul perché tutto fosse sbagliato, e Tim -Tim è un guastafeste. Basta la sua sola presenza a rovinare qualsiasi situazione. Quindi è una serata normale. Quindi va tutto bene.

Alfred ha posato una coperta su loro quattro, alla fine del terzo film di Jurassic Park, quando sia Duke che Damian si sono addormentati. Non è certo il modo più comodo per addormentarsi. Che Alfred abbia pensato che stessero dormendo è un po’...

Tim dorme a testa in giù, come un pipistrello. Ha i piedi sulla parte superiore del divano e la testa a penzoloni. Ha anche la testa di Cassandra sulla pancia. E Cassandra ha i piedi sulle cosce di Duke, che dorme con la bocca aperta e la testa posata su quella di Damian. Nessuno di loro quattro può davverostare davvero comodo, ma è anche vero che nessuno dei quattro si è mosso.

Non sono comodi, ma a loro agio sì. 

E ora dovrebbero star guardando… Jurassic World, che ha la stessa trama degli altri tre Jurassic Park e, davvero, nessuno ha detto niente a chiunque stesse dirigendo o scrivendo questi film? Sono anche noiosi, a un certo punto, ma Damian e Duke continuavano ad applaudire quando vedevano dinosauri, motivo per cui, crede, non lo sa, sono dei film che vale la pena guardare insieme.

Anche se sono una vera noia.

“Passami i popcorn.” Dà un colpo alla pancia di Tim, per attirare la sua attenzione. Tim alza la testa, schiarendosi la gola. “Popcorn” ripete. Fa anche un gesto con la mano, per fargli capire che si sarebbe dovuto sbrigare. 

Tim aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ha la faccia gonfia e rossa e deve allungare le braccia, per prendere la ciotola. Quando la afferra e la solleva, per farla arrivare a Cassandra, la maggior parte dei popcorn gli cade in faccia. E lei scoppia a ridere, perché non è possibile che una persona sia così imbranata. Tim le dà uno schiaffo sul naso, a cui lei risponde alzandosi in ginocchio e buttandolo giù dal divano. Con Tim cade parte del lenzuolo che 

Tim si difende. Cerca di farla scivolare con lui, ma Cassandra lo prende dal colletto del pigiama, prima farlo rotolare verso le bibite gassate e prendere un cuscino del divano, per schiacciarglielo in faccia. Tim scalcia. Cassandra ride. Duke cade sul divano, sdraiato, e Damian cade con lui. Nessuno dei due si sveglia. Cassandra continua a soffocare Tim. Tim continua a provare di allontanarla spingendo con la mano contro il viso di lei.

È una nottata tranquilla. 

Bruce dice che una notte può fare la differenza.

Bruce doveva tornare settimane fa.

Nessuno di loro è andato a pattugliare Gotham.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Duke è un ragazzo mattiniero. Tim e Cassandra soffrono d’insonnia. Per questo Cassandra e Duke si sono trovati in questa stanza, a quest’ora, in questa posizione. Al buio. Duke tiene il mento alzato, le braccia incrociate, le labbra piegate verso il basso. Guarda il ritratto appeso sul camino. Si morde il labbro inferiore.

Cassandra non è un'indovina, ma sa leggere il linguaggio del corpo. Per quanto Duke lo detesti, poi, Cassandra conosce suo fratello minore. Sa quello a cui sta pensando. Quindi sospira e, soffrire di insonnia, una volta ogni tanto, può davvero essere un bene. Forse. Non lo sa, in realtà. Ma almeno le permette di fermare Duke, prima che decida di prendere le sue cose e tornarsene nell'appartamento sicuro che gli ha comprato Bruce. Perché lei lo sa che è questo che lui vorrebbe fare.

Duke è un ragazzo che prova a essere maturo da sempre. Trai suoi amici, per quello che Cassandra ha capito, Duke è il più grande ed è sempre stato considerato come uno dei più fortunati, anche dopo che Joker ha fatto impazzire i suoi genitori. Duke si doveva prendere le responsabilità di essere il più grande e il più fortunato. Quando si è presentato alla porta di Bruce ha detto qualcosa come io proteggo te, tu proteggi me. E Cassandra si chiede se quella non fosse stata la prima volta che Duke ha chiesto a qualcuno di proteggerlo. 

E il punto è: lo ha chiesto a Bruce. Non a Cassandra o ad Alfred o… e Bruce non torna da settimane. 

Doveva essere una missione veloce, qualcosa che non avrebbe occupato più di un paio di notti. Anche nei suoi momenti più lontani dalla famiglia, Bruce ha sempre fatto di tutto per comunicare con Alfred o con Barbara, per dire alla famiglia che sta bene, che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Che questa volta ci sia un silenzio assordante -non va bene. Non è normale. Non è rassicurante.

Lo stanno aspettando, però. Bruce deve anche solo in modo inconscio, sapere che loro lo stanno aspettando. 

Duke continua a mordersi il labbro inferiore e curva un pochino le sopracciglia, come se fosse stato colpito da qualcosa al petto e gli facesse molto male. Gira la testa perché Cassandra non lo veda. Deve essere difficile affidarsi agli altri con lo stesso candore di Duke e venire ogni volta ricompensati nello stesso modo. 

Parla dei Thomas. E di Bruce. 

Cassandra non è brava con le parole. Guarda anche lei il ritratto, aspetta che Duke si riprenda. Non è brava neanche con i sentimenti, in realtà. Riconoscerli è diverso dal sapere che cosa farci. 

Quel ritratto lo ha fatto Damian, prima dell’arrivo di Duke. Cassandra mangiava con le mani, ai tempi, e aveva appena iniziato a parlare. Damian non la considerava di famiglia. Una volta ha sentito Barbara dicesse a Damian, sicura di non essere capita da lei, che Cassandra era qualcosa di simile a un cane. Ti ci affezioni a un cane. I cani sono fedeli. Ma, per come la vede Barbara, i cani non possono essere figli, o fratelli. I cani sono cani. Ed era questo Cassandra. Niente di più. 

A Cassandra non ha mai dato fastidio essere vista come un cane. È stata cresciuta come un cane. Solo in questi ultimi due anni ha capito di essere una persona con qualcuno da amare. Qualcuno da proteggere. 

La differenza tra la sua famiglia e gli altri è che la sua famiglia non l’ha mai vista come un cane. È una differenza che le sembrava insignificante, ma non lo è. 

Sono passati due anni, uhm? Eppure né lei né Duke sono stati aggiunti nel ritratto fatto da Damian. Quella peste. C’è Dick, che compare solo quando vuole, ma non ci sono Duke e Cassandra. (Mancano un po’ di persone, in quel ritratto.)(Non compare nemmeno Jason.)(Damian è davvero una peste.)

Duke si passa le mani sul viso e prende un un respiro profondo. Segna: “Io non ci sono.” E poi ride, come se fosse una battuta divertente. 

Ma è solo triste.

Tutto questo è solo triste. 

Cassandra assottiglia lo sguardo. La prima volta che questo idiota usa il linguaggio dei segni, lo fa per un motivo così stupido, come la paura di chiedere qualcosa ad alta voce.

Lo conosce bene, il suo fratellino. Sa quanta fede ha, quanta fiducia ripone in Bruce. Quando Bruce è qui, Duke ride e scherza e compone poesie. Quando invece non c’è, sembra un’altra persona, come se fosse pronto a subire un nuovo lutto. Diventa cupo. Sembra essere pronto ad abbandonarli in qualsiasi momento. Perché non è nel ritratto di famiglia. Perché non lo sa che sentimento Bruce provi per lui, se lo considera un figlio per davvero, se invece lo vede come un ragazzino da addestrare, se per lui è solo una palla al piede. E non sa che cosa i suoi fratelli pensino di lui, perché nessuno ha mai detto niente su Duke, non una parola di disprezzo, a neanche una di apprezzamento.

Duke vive di parole dette, di persone che gli dicono che gli vogliono bene. Aveva dei genitori che lo amavano. Così i genitori amorevoli crescono i loro figli. L’amore viene ufficializzato in qualche modo. Beh. Lei non lo sa.

Cassandra non ha mai capito perché Bruce dicesse che il più differente tra loro è Duke, ma sapeva che Duke è il suo contrario. Di Cassandra. 

Se Duke è il giorno, Cassandra è la notte. Se Cassandra è il silenzio, Duke è il rumore.

Ma entrambi si sono affidati a Bruce. Qualcosa deve pur voler dire. 

“Non ci sono neanche io” gli fa notare. Rimane con il dito puntato contro il petto, prolungando la parola _io_. Usare il linguaggio dei segni anche con Duke, in questo momento, è un sollievo. È la sua lingua natale. Può esprimersi al meglio. “Ma noi siamo una famiglia. Tu mi guardi le spalle. Io ti guardo le spalle. Anche se non c’è Bruce.”

“Cosa ci accomuna?” Duke non è convinto. Certo. Non si aspettava che lo fosse. Sembra anche star cercando di non piangere, che è un po’ la cosa che farebbe entrare più nel panico Cassandra. Da persona orrenda (che è) lei spera davvero tanto che lui non scoppi a piangere. “Non ci accomuna niente.”

“Siamo una famiglia” gli ricorda lei. Poi scrolla le spalle, mentre scuote la testa. “Cos'altro ci deve accomunare?”

Duke perde la sua battaglia contro le lacrime. Abbassa lo sguardo e due grandi -enormi lacrime gli cadono sulle guance. Ha la punta delle orecchie rosse. Sembra essere tanto triste, ma sembra anche che queste cose che Cassandra gli sta dicendo, al contrario di Dick e Jason, lui le voglia sentire per davvero. E a Cassandra basta questo, per continuare a parlargli. Può portare a casa Duke, prendendolo dalle orecchie, quante volte è necessario farlo. E lo farà. Quindi gli alza il mento e gli sorride. 

“Io proteggo te, tu proteggi me.” Cassandra detesta quello che sta per fare, ma sa che deve essere fatto. Perché lei parla coi segni, Duke parla con la voce, o con la penna. E adesso lei non ha una penna. “Sei mio fratello, Duke” dice ad alta voce. Il suo suono rimbomba per la sala vuota. Detesta quella disarmonia, ma non può davvero farci niente, se è quello di cui Duke ha bisogno. “E io ti voglio bene.”

Duke, invece di calmarsi, scoppia a piangere ancora di più. Ma non è un vero fallimento. Forse non lo è. Perché sembra più leggero, mentre con le mani segna: “Tu sei mia sorella, e io ti voglio bene.”

Cassandra sorride. Bene. Gli dà un pugnetto sulla spalla. Bene. Perfetto. È contenta che abbiano chiarito questa cosa.

Ora deve solo capire come farlo smettere di piangere.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


È un bene che le uniche persone a cui interessa del ritorno di Bruce siano tutti nella mansione. A mangiare i biscotti alla cannella di Alfred e non parlare. Perché è questo quello che fanno di solito. Non parlano. Non è una cosa strana che Duke ci metta così tanto a capire che cosa provano tutti nei suoi confronti, quindi. 

È un bene che siano tutti insieme. 

Bruce compare nello stesso modo in cui è scomparso quando è andato via, dalla Justice League. Non è una novità che in questa casa, le persone con del gusto, non sopportino nemmeno sentir parlare della Justice League. Perché portano via Bruce come se fosse tutto loro, lo tengono lontano dalle strade di Gotham e dalla mansione e, molto spesso, lo fanno senza nessun preavviso. E neanche motivo valido, a detta di Duke. 

Se, quasi un mese fa, Bruce è scomparso lasciando loro un messaggio che diceva che sarebbe tornato presto, ora Bruce è tornato ed è comparso dal nulla. Sta seduto, con gli occhi chiusi e una mano sulla tempia, davanti ai monitor che monitorano le attività della famiglia (sia notturne che diurne). Non legge. 

Cassandra sente di poter respirare di nuovo. 

È come se le avessero tolto una specie di blocco nei polmoni che non le permetteva di prendere un respiro profondo e meritato per calmarsi. Bruce doveva tornare settimane fa, verissimo, ma sarebbe potuto non tornare. È qui, Bruce, e sarebbe potuto non tornare. 

Gli si avvicina da dietro quel tanto che basta per far scivolare le braccia intorno al suo collo e posare la testa sui capelli sporchi e sudati di Bruce. Deve essere appena tornato. 

Ha tante cose da raccontargli. Gli deve parlare di Damian tral grano e Duke che non sta su quel ritratto, ma per adesso non importa. Basta soltanto abbracciarlo. 

Bruce muove la testa, per guardare dietro di sé e poi posa la mano su una mano di Cassandra, per farle capire che ha capito che è lei. E che è contento di vederla, certo. Bruce dice sempre qualcosa del genere, quando torna a casa. 

“Padre!” grida Damian. Inizia a correre dall’ultimo scalino, fa di tutto per non inciampare, tiene anche lui le braccia allungate in avanti e corre con tutta la forza che le sue gambe (corte) hanno. “Padre!” grida di nuovo e si getta tra le braccia di Bruce, come il bambino che è. 

Se ne deve pentire quasi subito, Cassandra lo vede dal suo viso. Damian ha tredici anni e non è abituato a essere vulnerabile. Ma sta imparando, nello stesso modo in cui ha imparato a esprimere, a chi vuole bene, i suoi sentimenti, le sue emozioni. ( _Non mi posso avvicinare più di così.)(Scusa, Cass, ho paura.)(Voglio passare una serata coi miei fratelli._ ) Sta rivendicando la sua adolescenza e Cassandra lo vede come chiude gli occhi e posa la fronte sul petto di Bruce. 

Bruce gli accarezza la testa. Fa dei movimenti lenti. Ha le mani nere, sporche di qualcosa di molto simile al carbone. Ma non importa. 

Duke e Tim ci mettono un po’ ad arrivare accanto a loro. Tim allunga il passo, arrivato al fondo delle scale della bat-caverna. Tim non è riuscito a rivendicare la sua adolescenza (ha rinunciato a parte della sua infanzia), ma anche lui sembra riuscire a respirare appena vede Bruce, con la maschera sulla scrivania e un enorme occhio nero. Quando arriva vicino a lui, gli sembrano tremare le ginocchia. 

“Ci hai fatto prendere uno spavento, eh” gli fa sapere. Incrocia le braccia davanti al letto. Si accarezza il gomito. Si dà conforto. “Devi farlo sapere che stai bene.”

E Duke, invece, gli controlla l’occhio nero, assottiglia un pochino lo sguardo, non dice niente. 

Cassandra abbraccia un po’ di più Bruce. Un po’ perché è vero che li ha spaventati. Erano _settimane_. Settimane intere che non sapevano niente di loro padre. Non sapevano se era vivo, non sapevano se era ferito. Non sapevano se era bloccato da qualche parte nel mondo, da solo, agonizzante. Al solo pensarci, a Cassandra si stringe il petto e deve abbracciare con un po’ di forza in più Bruce, che cerca di non tossire in faccia a Duke. Lo abbraccia perché è contenta che Bruce stia bene. E anche perché è sicura che quegli stupidì testardi dei suoi fratelli non lo abbracceranno, non importa quanto siano stati preoccupati. 

Lo abbraccia anche per loro. Chiude gli occhi. Questi idioti. 

“Non è successo nulla” fa sapere loro Bruce, con un sorriso stanco. “Sapevo che dovevo tornare.”

Cassandra chiude gli occhi. Non sa se lo hanno sentito, questo significato nascosto. Vuole dire _da voi._ Bruce sapeva che doveva tornare da loro. Lei lo ha sentito. Bruce ha fatto di tutto per tornare da loro. 

Questo le basta. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> La scena tagliata sono Tim e Cassandra che pensano a chi dovrebbe indossare momentaneamente il mantello di Batman. Tim che prende il mantello, Cassandra che gli dice che è troppo basso per essere Batman e loro due che iniziano a picchiarsi.


End file.
